How to Keep the Party Together
}} Roy violates his lawful alignment in order to get the starmetal. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Two Hill Giants (also as Kings) Transcript A scene of the starmetal meteorite in the Wooden Forest. Roy is telling the party about what he learned from the Blacksmwith. Roy (inset): ...and so, the starmetal sits somewhere in the forest, and we need to go get it. Cut back to the party at the inn in the town near Redmountain Hills. Haley: Sorry, Roy, I took the liberty of examining our original contracts while the rest of you were shopping. Haley: They specify that we are obligated to continue working together until "Xykon is defeated, once and for all." Haley: So if you want me to join you, you'll need to make it worth my while. Roy: Well, that's absolutely true. I can't order any of you to come along, so I guess I'm asking for volunteers. Vaarsuvius: Starmetal would make an excellent component in any number of magical items. I will go. Durkon: Aye, an' I've got naught ta do in human lands until I'm called home, so sure, I'm in. Elan: Oooo! Oooo! Pick me! Pick me!! Roy: I'll take that to mean you wish to join us as well. Roy: Belkar? C'mon, the team could use another warrior. Belkar: Nope. I don't really give a crap about your dumb sword and I'm tired of your pointless rules, like "Don't kill Elan". Count me out. Roy: That's too bad. I guess you won't get to test yourself against... uh... Cut back to the starmetal meteorite. Two Hill Giants appear in front of the meteorite with a "POP! POP!" Roy (inset): ...the giants. Yeah, uh, a bunch of really tough giants guard the starmetal. I forgot to mention that, but it's absolutely true. Cut back to the inn. Roy: That's OK, though, they're probably way too tough for you. Belkar: Screw that! I'm in, and how dare you try to keep me off the team like that. Haley: Smooth, Roy. Tricks like that might work on Belkar, but you'll really need to work to make me go for it. Cut back to the starmetal meteor. Crowns and a sceptor appear on the giants, "POP! POP! POP!" Roy (inset): They're, uh, king giants. Totally loaded, crowns and everything. Haley: Really? Well, OK, then, I guess I'll go. Roy: Whew. Natural 20 on an untrained Bluff check. Elan: Wait, if they were king giants, wouldn't they have subjects to guard it for them? Roy: Now is not the time to start being entirely reasonable, Elan. Just roll with it. D&D Context * Players roll a Skill Check to try and Bluff other characters. Rolling a 20 on the 20-sided die is referred to as an "Natural 20" and is generally an automatic success, even against Haley's Sense Motive ability. Trivia * The answer to the title is, apparently, tricks and cajoling. External Links * 139}} View the comic * link|998459}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Sense Motive Category:Sidequest for Starmetal